


though passion may have strained (it must not break our bonds of affection)

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: Will's mind was running a mile a minute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My best ideas come when I'm not trying at all I swear to g-d. This is during Robert's review of Kate and Will. I forgot how the actual conversation goes and I'm too lazy to check so here.
> 
> Best,  
> Em

Every step Will took towards Kate felt heavier and heavier. 

He felt like he was walking against the tide, pushing his way through frigid February water, making his way towards her. He wondered if she had ever felt that before.

Will took his seat, and Kate stared expectantly at him. The worry in her eyes was prominent. She was more scared than she let on. He knew he had to say something soon. And this was something he should've asked the moment she had told him.

"Kate, I know your admission about General Price was a difficult one, but why me? Why would you tell me?"

Kate looked shocked, and a little confused, but she answered all the same. "Because I knew you would listen without judgment."

Will's mind was running a mile a minute. In that moment, Will listed off all the things he knew about Kate in his brain.

1\. She grew up in Ithaca.  
2\. Henry was her childhood friend.  
3\. She was the first female Pinkerton agent and the first female detective in the US.  
4\. She was the best Pinkerton agent.  
5\. She was entrusted to find out about an assassination plot against President Lincoln, and to protect him from any danger.  
6\. She lead to the downfall of General Price by infiltrating his ranks under the guise of a soldier's wife.  
7\. She really did love her husband, although not at first.  
8\. She trusted him enough to tell him about numbers 6-7.

Will turned his attention back to her. "Kate, if you weren't a Pinkerton agent, what would you do?"

Kate looked panicked. "What?" 

"Would you want to settle down somewhere, raise a family?"

Kate shook her head. She was desperate, the fear shining in her eyes. She wanted to make him understand. "The Pinkertons is my family," she said firmly.

Will looked at her, really looked at her. She was terrified. Her eyes were pleading. She needed him to understand, she had nothing without her work. She had no family left, no place else to go. Her job was her life, her associates were her family. Please understand, she thought, you're my family. Please don't break us apart.

Will spoke. "Kate, I need to tell you something."

Kate's mind went into overdrive as the fear heightened. "What is it?" 

"Robert, he wants to out our father, take over the agency himself. He wants to get rid of the female division, and focus on more high profile, high paying cases," Will took a deep breath, "And he asked me to join him."

Kate went rigid. She weighed the benefits and drawbacks of this, from Will's point of view. If he went along with his brother, he wouldn't have to answer to anyone. He would have complete control over the agency. But on the other hand, he would betray his morals, and he would betray her. Kate wasn't sure which would win out. 

"Are you going to?" Kate asked, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"No, of course not," Will replied. Kate's sigh of relief could be heard all the way across the table, and Will knew he had made the right decision.

Kate reached her hand across the table and rested it on his. Her fingers were cold where they touchec his own. Will looked at their hands, before lifting his eyes to her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Will shook his head. "That's what partners are for. We look out for each other."

Kate nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
